mlpocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breezy Creeps' Cutiemark
//I'm writing this because I'm waiting for someone to come online and for my friend to reply on a message I sent him, ugh.. This is the stuff you get when you wanna get hit in the face bit no one wants to touch you. anyways enjoy! -- "Happy Zacharie, Sad Zacharie, Little Angel Friend, Soft Zacharie, Burnt Zacharie, This shall be the end..." Invader-Mas (talk) // If you had told me, that my cutie mark would have been the end of me, and my family's life, when I was little, I would have laughed and told you "your crazy!". If you had told me now, I would believe you. Every word. However it doesn't seem that depressing. For you, it would be like reading a story, like you are right now, but for me, it's like trying to climb the top of the stairs with no steps. Like trying to say something in a war and no one will ever hear you. It's like watching ponies around you live a normal life and in the light, while a dark and bloomy cloud hovers over you, and no pony else. This is the story on how I got my cutie mark. Cheesy, I know, but you gotta listen or you'll start getting confused and start asking questions like "what deh fuq is Breezy talking about?!". I know that, because I've got it before. So here goes. It all started on a normal day, it was sunny, the birds were singing, and everypony was on their way to school or work. I was one of those ponies that hadn't gotten their cutie marks left, and I ended up making friends that way. Yes, it was annoying, but it was a happy world to live in at the same time. We all had something that was special about us and we didn't even know it yet. It was a new adventure. I ended up being in a group of 5, because every other pony had their cutie marks. We would play jump rope and many other fun games that we could all think of, and even did an after school club, just to find our cutie marks. We called it "The Over Wonders!". We did many things, and some of us ended up actually getting their cutie marks. It was now only the 2 of us; me and Artty, AKA: Art Attack. The club ended up being destroyed, as you can't have a club for only 2 ponies. So we ended up running around and finding our own adventures for ourseves. "What about a climbing cutie mark?!" I would hear her say as she nibbled on a lollipop and listened to her music, as always. She never knew this, but her one true talent was right in front of her. Again, as always, I would reply with the simple "nope.". I never liked any of the things she wanted to do, so she ended up doing her things and I did mine. It was boring at first, but we ended up enjoying it. Though on some days, we do come together and do a group day kind of thing. "I want to go in that forest.." I remembered hearing myself mutter as I eyed this forest right near my house. Ever since I can remember, I've alwayed lived near a forest with my family. It was a thing we did, as my father was a wood chopper and my mother used to love running around in a forest as a little one. I've always wanted to go in there. But my mother never wanted me to, just in case I would get lost. Artty took off her headphones and eyed me, as if I was crazy. "The what?" She must have not heard me. So I pointed towards the forest, and she gave me an even more crazy look. We ended up having a small argument, saying how all forest's are scary and nothing good could come out of them, apart from fruit, air and the wood they produce. Of course I said other wise. We then ended up saying if we got our cutie mark's from arguing so much, and that may be our special talent after all. Alas, it was not. Many days has passed on and we still couldn't get any idea's for our cutie marks. We even ended up saying that we would never get them in our lives, and that we were stupid. And then we said maybe that's our special talent; being nothing. Doing nothing. That our cutie mark was just a blank space. Of course we ended up laughing it off, but.. that forest was still in my mind for a while now. Voices were calling for me. I could hear them. At first I thought they were Artty's music lyrics, but even without the music, I could still hear them. They were calling for me to come towards the forest. And each time, me and Artty would slowly get closer and closer towards the forest each day. To my surprise, the whispers didn't stay the same, in fact, they got louder and louder. It got to the point where I wouldn't look at any pony until I decided to enter that forets. I didn't care what other people thought of it. I wanted to know what was going on, if I was just going a little insane with the fact that I hadn't had my cutie mark yet, or if I was just making it up as I go along just so I could enter the forest for the first time. I didn't even know myself. TBA BECAUSE I'M BORED NOW NYEH..